Angel of Death
by yas-m
Summary: Jackcentric, Jack POV Jate oneshot. Had a summary but took it out cos it sucked. Just read and you'll know what it's about :p seriously don't know what to write as summary. if anyone has a summary for it let me know. Enjoy!


**Hi I was dead bored in class so I started writing a Jack-centric one shot but got stuck half way through. So I decided to write the ending which then started to take on a life of its own so I thought of making it a one shot and left the other for another day. Anyhoo, enough rambling :)**

**So this is a Jack-centric, Jack POV Jate (duh!) one shot. Does not lie anywhere specific in the timeline, I guess they are still on the island and umm Jack is injured for some reason.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: umm, yeah, still not mine. :(**

* * *

_Angel of Death_

I know it is an angel; an angel coming to take me; carry me on its wings and fly me away from my tragedy. An angel of death walks towards me, I feel a sweet tear roll down my cheek, fighting its way against the sour drops of sweat that have invaded my bloody face. I can taste the sweet struggling against the sour as my throat stiffens and clogs. My angel is getting closer, its light is getting too bright, I squint as I feel the sour make way for another sweet to penetrate its barracks and rest on the corner of my mouth. I draw a small sad smile and find it harder to breathe.

My angel is now standing over me. It is beautiful, shining and glowing with a radiance painted by the gods. It smiles at me and a perfect pattern of white pearls glows in my eyes. I never the thought the angel of death would be so beautiful, so perfect, so angelic.

I am ready, I tell my angel. I smile and tell my angel to carry me away with it. Take me away from this hell I live, this hell I suffer. Take me away with you to the heaven from whence you came.

My angel smiles back at me. She is beautiful. She.

Her silky white skin glows with the light of the heavens. Her dark wavy hair falls down like an exotic waterfall caressing her shoulders and teasing her cheeks. I envy my angel's hair that can tickle her skin and embrace her perfect neck. A rebel strand of her heavenly velvet hair falls to her cheek. I yearn to be the one who can touch my angel's cheek and relieve it from the tickling tease of that strand.

I dare move my eyes and look into my angel's eyes. I feel all I have known of beauty has been a joke. Looking into my angel's eyes I meet the beauty that only the heavens and angels know and only the gods have enjoyed. I do not know what I have done to be privileged to share this majestic divinity with the gods. As I drown in her emerald green eyes, that burn through my skin and soul, I smile again. Her eyes pierce through mine and it hurts. I fear the fury of the gods for sipping from this glass of holiness and shut my eyes.

I can not take any more of her beauty. I know I do not deserve it and that it will only suck out what is left of my thinning soul. My soul, that I know now is what has clogged my throat, I close my eyes to help my soul stroll out of my beat up body. I pray that my angel does not leave with out my soul.

Where once was dark, there is now light. My angel can illuminate my closed-eyes-world. I feel my angel kneel down next to my shattered body. My angel's warmth makes me cold. My angel's warmth makes me warm.

I am ready now, my angel. Take me with you now. Spread your wings and take me away with you. Take me away from this dark sinful trauma of an existence that I have sunk into. Take me away from the deep hell of my being. Take me away to where you came from. Take me to the light. Take me to your heaven. Take me to where I can cry, smile and pray at the altar of my angel. Take me to where I can sacrifice myself for the courage to bring my scratched tormented hand to your silky white skin and take in is heavenly warmth. Take me to where your hair can be the playground of my shy fingers and your eyes the sea where my soul will choose to drown.

I feel my angel's hand rest on my struggling chest and my body freezes. I feel my angel's hand rest on my scarred chest and my body burns. I know my angel's hand is going to leave a scar more painful and more beautiful, more memorable and more timeless than all the other scars my body has collected.

My angel's hand travels from my ravaged chest and makes its way to my bloody face and rests on the flood of sweet and sour. I choke again and feel my body shake as it gets ready to bid my soul, which is squeezing out inch by inch, farewell.

I cry. I cry the misfortune of my angel's perfect pure hand that lies on this damaged rough surface that is my face. I cry that this perfect piece of heaven has had to touch the hell of my pain. I cry the stain that will taint the perfection that is my angel.

I feel a new sweet be introduced to my face. I know this sweet tear could not be mine. It is too perfectly sweet to be human. I cry that my angel from heaven has had to shed a tear and lose it in my devastation.

My angel's tear and touch are too pleasant. I know no man knows or deserves such divine pleasure. My angel is only known by the heavens and only touched by the gods; never tasted by a mortal. I know it is a sin to enjoy this. I know I will burn. The gods will torture me for tasting an angel, for feeling an angel. I know such a sweet sin can not go unpunished. I cry for more of this sin.

I shut my eyes tighter, but my angel's light can penetrate the rough thick skin of my eyelids as her hand struggles to fight the flood of blood, tear and sweat of my face and her tears are a heavenly river flowing down to wipe away the struggle.

I cry for making my angel cry.

My angel says my name. Jack. So pure and simple I know it is calling to me. My name on my angel's lips is not my name. My name on my angel's lips is a heavenly song of prayer, love and mercy. My name on my angel's lips is a sin. I cry that my angel's sweet intoxicating red lips have to utter a word of such suffering.

My angel cries my name and I know she is calling to me. My angel cries my name and beckons me to open my eyes.

But I close my eyes to go to you. I close my eyes to go with you. I close my eyes so you can take me away.

My angel cries my name and begs me to come back.

But I am going to you, my angel of death. I close my eyes so I can see you. I close my eyes so I can touch you.

My angel ceases to cry my name but I can feel her warm, sobbing breath come closer. I feel her lips, that had made of my tormented name a heavenly prayer and sang it to me, fall onto the battle that is my forehead and plant a kiss. A kiss so soft and pure that I cry.

My angel yells and cries and begs my name, ordering me to open my eyes.

One last time, my angel, one last time, just for you, then I want to sink in eternity with you.

I struggle and fight my eyelids to open. As my angel's light floods my squinted eyes, I understand. I see my angel but I was wrong.

I know now that his can not be my angel of death. I know now that this is my angel of life.

As my angel's tears wash my face, they tell me a secret.

My angel is real. My angel is here. My angel is real.

Her eyes pull me in and tell me a secret. A secret so sweet I have to say it out loud.

I smile at my angel and open my mouth. My lips sing a secret,

"Kate,"

I smile, I cry, I hold my angel, my sin, my heaven.


End file.
